


Oct 10: Bad Luck

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Luck, Cursed, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, Jeremy is a little rude, M/M, Scarefest Challenge 2017, poor Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley's luck is running sour.





	Oct 10: Bad Luck

Jeremy Dooley was not having a good day. The fact that living in the most crime riddled city in America didn't help this at all, but Los Santos and its crime filled streets wasn't his problem. His problem was that he was the unluckiest man alive. After only getting an hour of sleep due to insomnia, the day started off with just a few small minor inconveniences like the water not being warm in the shower, or the coffee and Jäger being all out, or that Michael and Gavin were bickering constantly at top volume. Jeremy just shook these off as just every day normal problems and didn't get too worked up over it.

It was when things like his sniper rifle randomly jamming and then falling to pieces in his hands during a high stakes heist, or that his favorite motorcycle the Rimmy Trike was stolen, or when he got nicked by a stray bullet when he saved Ryan from an ambush, things like this that Jeremy honestly felt like he was cursed. This wasn't even the first time this had happened, this had been going on for weeks now, today's events just escalated more than usual. He was miserable, sitting on his bed in his room hugging his knees to his chest and rocking slightly, trying not to cry or have a panic attack. The day had taken its toll on him and he just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately living in a penthouse with five other men meant privacy was just a dream.

"Jeremy! Help me beat this level in Halo, I've been stuck on it for hours!" Gavin exclaimed as he burst into the room without knocking, scaring the shit out of Jeremy and causing the lad to fall off his bed. Grumbling Jeremy hauled himself up and glared at Gavin.

"Gavin you should try this new thing some guys invented, it's really cool and awesome," he deadpanned. Gavin's eyes lit up at that and he bounced from one foot to the other eagerly.

"Wot is it Lil' J?" he asked.

"Fucking knocking!" Jeremy roared and threw a pillow at the Brit who squawked and made a hasty retreat. Jeremy muttered obscenities under his breath and retrieved his pillow, slamming his door. Before he'd even made it to the bed he heard a knock at his door.

"Gavin I swear to god if that's you and you ask me to play games I'm going to throw you off the motherfucking roof!" he shouted. The door opened and Geoff peeped inside.

"Hey, favorite dickhead, stop slamming doors some of us need our sleep after having to deal with you morons all day," he said with a slight smile. Jeremy knew he shouldn't but by the time his brain registered the warning his mouth had already opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Geoff, I didn't know you needed a break from us pathetic disappointments! Sorry to once again be the reason why you hate life, just one more mistake added to the pile of bitch shit!" he growled. Geoff's eyes widened and a look of pain and disappointment crossed his face, Jeremy instantly regretting every single word he said but his body refused to cooperate with his mind. Without a word Geoff closed the door leaving Jeremy alone. The lad let out an exasperated cry of frustration. Nothing was going his way.

He sat on the bed fuming at himself and all of the world. Why was everything falling apart around him? What had he done to deserve this? Other than being a criminal that is. The universe just loved to fuck him in the ass. Another knock at his door and Jeremy felt his anger boil over, he just wanted to be alone for ten fucking minutes and was that too damn much to ask for?! Trying to control himself he looked over his shoulder and in a retrained voice said the door was open.

The door opened and Ryan stepped in, not looking too happy. He stormed over to Jeremy and stood in front of him, Jeremy flinching when he neared. When he did Ryan's eyes softened slightly and he sighed.

"Jeremy you know I'll never Strike you unless you need it. What's gotten into you today? You've been an asshole to everyone and now Geoff's in a mood," he said firmly as he crossed his arms and looked at Jeremy. The lad couldn't meet the gent's eyes, ashamed and angry.

"That wasn't rhetorical Jer, something's wrong and I need to know so I can have my old Jeremy back," Ryan said. Jeremy looked up and met Ryan's icy blue eyes. They were gentle and held no malice or anger, he was being sincere. That's when Jeremy broke.

He felt the tears pour down his cheeks as sobs shook his body. He covered his face with his hands and turned away from Ryan, embarrassed and ashamed that he'd break down in front of him. He just shook his head. After a moment he felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and he looked behind him. Ryan was sitting there with him and a soft look was on his face. With a nod he held out his arms and Jeremy fell into the embrace. Ryan hugged him tightly as he cried against the gent's muscular chest. When he'd cried himself dry Jeremy pulled away, sniffling and hiccuping slightly as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me Ry, everything is going wrong and it's all one big fucked up disaster," he sputtered. Ryan nodded and waited for Jeremy to continue. The lad explained all the bad luck he'd been having lately and the toll it was taking on him, Ryan frowning at how much Jeremy actually was suffering.

"I didn't mean to snap at Geoff, honest. The words just slipped out before I could stop myself and I feel horrible!" Jeremy wailed. Ryan nodded again but this time his brows furrowed and his eyes seemed to not focus on anything, Jeremy recognizing the look as Ryan's concentrating hard look. Finally Ryan stood and pulled Jeremy to his feet.

"Come with me, I think I know how to fix this," he said and walked to the door, a confused Jeremy in tow. When they'd reached the living room Jeremy's face fell when he saw the others gathered there, Gavin and Michael talking quietly as they played a game which was really unsettling considering how much they usually yelled. Jack was standing in the kitchen talking firmly to Geoff who seemed to be not registering anything as he tried to reach for something, Jeremy soon recognizing it with a sickening feeling as a bottle of alcohol Jack was holding away from Geoff.

"Geoff no! I'm not letting you have this, you swore it off and said you're never going back so intend to keep you honest!" Jack was saying. Geoff didn't saying but just weakly reached for the bottle again, Jack slapping his hand away. Jeremy's heart broke when he saw the distraught look on Geoff's face and knew it was his fault. Without hesitation Jeremy passed Ryan and walked into the kitchen, both men stopping, Jack looking his way with a slightly accusing glare and Geoff looking down at the floor.

"Geoff, please don't, I'm sorry!" Jeremy said and ran to Geoff, hugging his boss tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was an asshole and I shouldn't have said those terrible things to you, please don't make this mistake because of me! I couldn't live with myself if you went back to that life because I'm a fucking idiot!" Jeremy pleaded. Slowly Geoff looked up, the look of hurt still there.

"I don't think you're a disappointment Lil' J, or that you're pathetic. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel that way," he said softly. Jeremy shook his head.

"You don't! I promise you don't! You're the best boss ever, I'm just going through some stuff and I didn't handle it well, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, please forgive me Geoff!" he begged. Slowly Geoff nodded and light started to come back into his eyes. He looked over Jeremy's shoulder at Jack and smiled.

"Thanks for looking out for me buddy," he said. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you Geoff," he said. At a cough from Ryan Jeremy gave Geoff one last hug and then dashed after the tall man to the elevator. They rode it down to the garage and Jeremy followed Ryan to one of his cars, wordlessly getting in. The two remained silent as Ryan drove, finally stopping at a strange part of the town, a darker more ghetto part, if there even was such a thing as a more ghetto part of Los Santos. Ryan got out and Jeremy followed suit, raising an eyebrow at the gent.

"Okay so what do we do here?" he asked.

"Remember last month when we ran a few small heists out here?" Ryan asked. Jeremy frowned and thought hard, nodded as he remembered.

"Well I remember an old creepy looking woman that was in the crowd during one of those heists. I didn't like the way she looked at you. Anyway I've been doing some research and it turns out our lovely little bat is actually a practicing witch," Ryan continued. Jeremy stared at him before laughing.

"You can't be serious Ry! A witch? C'mon you've gotta do better than that. We both know magic is just a bunch of bullshit," he said. Ryan gave him a look that instantly shut him up.

"How else do you explain all the shit that's been going on? Also didn't you tell me once that you felt cursed?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smirking in victory. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"So what are we gonna do, kill an old lady?" he asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Maybe," he said simply and began walking. Jeremy stared at his friend for a minute before darting after him, hoping that he was joking, but with Ryan who could tell? Thy made their way to an older looking house and walked up the porch steps, a black cat growling at them as they passed. Ryan leaned towards Jeremy and winked.

"Stereotype much?" he asked pointing at the cat.

"Not even going to comment on how stupid this is. There's no way!" Jeremy said.

"Fine, let's make it interesting then," Ryan said and smiled mischievously.

"How so?" Jeremy asked uneasily at the way Ryan looked at him.

"If I'm right we go out for dinner and a movie tomorrow. My pick on both. If you're right we do whatever lame thing you're into like hunting pokemans or some shit," Ryan said. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Ryan Haywood are you asking me out on a date?!" he asked surprised.

"Lose and find out," Ryan said with a wink and knocked on the door. Jeremy was speechless but smiled, blushing deeply at the thought of Ryan asking him out.

The door opened and a small older woman looked out at them. Her eyes widened and she went to slam the door, Ryan blocking it easily with his foot. He smiled darkly at her.

"Now now, where's that hospitality you ol folk are known for?" he asked darkly and forced the door open, walking inside with Jeremy hesitantly following. When he stepped inside he gasped at what he saw. An entire wall was filled with pictures of him, like surveillance images, some with tacks stabbed into his head while others had knives pinning them to the wall. A small table nearby had different concoctions resting on it and a few small dolls that looked strangely like Jeremy.

"What the fuck?" Jeremy exclaimed looking around.

"Don't ever say I'm creepy again," Ryan said and turned to the woman who was glaring at them.

"Okay, so I don't really feel like killing an old lady, much as I'd like to for all the trouble you've cause so here's what we'll do; you release my buddy here from whatever fucked up curse you've planted on him, then you're gonna destroy all the shit you've got about us. Then you're quietly going to somehow forget all this," Ryan growled dangerously at the woman, his skull face paint looking terrifying.

"You've no proof I've done anything to him!" the woman spat. Jeremy looked nervously between the two. Ryan chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps. Does the name Peake mean anything to you?" he asked. The woman grew pale and she began to tremble.

"That's a yes in my book," Jeremy said.

"Well I happen to be very good friends with Matt and his gang, so if you don't want me to spill the beans to him about where you are then I'd suggest you free Jeremy," Ryan said. The woman looked terrified, gaze shifting between the two men.

"I'm dead either way," she said with less conviction.

"Lady, do I look like I give fucks about you or your well being? Release Jeremy from this curse unless you want me to personally turn your leathery old hide into next year's stylish boot line up," Ryan said after a hollow laugh. The woman paled but nodded and walked to the table.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Jeremy whispered to Ryan as they followed. Ryan smiled and winked at the shorter man. The woman was reading a page from a book and uttering words in a strange language as she quickly set about making a potion. When she'd finished she drank the potion and uttered a phrase. A small red line seemed to run horizontally down Jeremy's body, like a window being opened downwards. His bad mood instantly changed and he felt different.

"It worked!" he cheered.

"Now get rid of any and all shit involving the Fakes," Ryan ordered. The woman nodded and went about destroying photos, files, and dolls. When she'd finished and proven it to Ryan's satisfaction he nodded.

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you. Never call or contact us again," he said flatly and walked out the door, Jeremy following close behind. As they reached the car Jeremy noticed Ryan smiling.

"Ry? What did you do?" he asked uneasily. Looking back at the house Ryan held up three fingers and then counted them down until there were none left. When he put the last finger down the house they'd just emerged from exploded, the place caving in on itself and fire burning and small remnants of what remained of the house. Jeremy stared and then looked at Ryan.

"Ryan what the fuck?" he gasped as the two got in the car.

"No one hurts my friends and lives," Ryan said darkly as he drove off. Jeremy going pale.

"We don't know she was going to do it again!" he exclaimed.

"Don't care. Anyone, and I mean ANYone, messes or hurts you or any of the others, they die. No questions, no talking. Just them in the ground," Ryan said still looking at the road. Jeremy sighed a laugh and shook his head.

"You worry me sometimes Haywood. But I appreciate you," he said.

"Aww thanks Jer Bear!" Ryan smiled and the two laughed. When they pulled up to the penthouse and parked in the garage Ryan stood at the elevator door and then smiled widely as he looked at Jeremy.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Someone owes me a date!" Ryan said and waggled his eyebrows at Jeremy who groaned, causing Ryan to laugh as they entered the elevator. 

But deep down, Jeremy was happy he'd lost.


End file.
